deitywarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Machination of Dragonia
Machination of Dragonia is an event that was held on February 7 to February 21, 2013. Event Details We can't stay long in Dragonia. When time runs out, or when defeated by a Apocalypse Bringer (a Card Warrior under the Mad Scientist's command), we are warped out of Dragonia. * Dragonia can be found in the newest quest. * You will lose all your items when you lose a battle. * Items received by achieving 10 wins or items taken back will be sent to your Gift Box. * You must complete the first chapter of the Regular Quest to participate in the Event Quest. Grow a Dragon Egg You can grow dragons by feeding it with event drop materials or materials in your possessions! * The EXP obtained by feeding a material to the Dragon Egg will depend on the original attribute of the material. * The EXP of Damage Booster Materials against Raid Bosses will be uniform. * You can continue to grow the Dragon Egg several days past the end of the event "Machination of Dragonia". Event Booster Cards at Coin CP! You can draw the Coin CP with the Golden, Silver, and Bronze Bring Coins you can obtain through the Event. Proceed effectively through the Event by getting Kill Pt Bonus Cards in CP. * With the end of the Optimus Dragon CP on Feb. 21st, the element of drawing from the BOX via the Coin CP will end. * You can get an N, NN, R, or RR cards with a Bronze Bringer Coin. * You can get an NN, R, RR, SR, or SSR card with a Silver Bringer Coin. * You can get an NN, R, RR, SR, or SSR card with a Gold Bringer Coin. * There is a certain chance of drawing a card from the Optimus Dragon CP when you draw a CP using coins. * With a Gold Bringer Coin, you have a higher chance of drawing an R or above card from the Legend CP. * If the box is empty, you will not draw a card from the Legend CP. * A Bringer Coin can't be gifted or auctioned. Event Effective Cards List of additional Kill Pt obtainable from the respective cards during the Event Quest. * You need to obtain these cards from the Event CP ("Optimus Dragon") for them to provide the extra Pt. (The same cards obtained via the Market or from previous CP will NOT have the Pt boost effect.) * The extra Pt from ALL the Pt Booster Cards at ALL of its attained Evolution level(s) will be added. * The Pt Booster Card doesn't need to be in your deck to add extra Pt. Rewards EXP Achievement Boss Kill * The Boss Kill Rewards are obtained when defeating a Boss. * The obtained Boss Kill Reward will be sent to your Gift Box. * You do not receive a Boss Kill Reward you once obtained. Individual Guild * Rewards for 1st to 10th place are awarded to Guild members who contributed more than 700 Kill Pt. * Rewards for 11th to 500th place are awarded to Guild members who contributed more than 300 Kill Pt. * Guild contributed Kill Pt is the Kill Pt obtained while being a member of that Guild. * There is a chance you may not receive the Ranking Rewards if you leave or dissolve your Guild prior to receiving them. Gallery Machination of Dragonia Screenshot 1.png|Event Frontpage Machination of Dragonia Screenshot 2.png|Reward Cards Machination of Dragonia Screenshot 3.png|Hatching a Dragon Egg Machination of Dragonia Screenshot 4.png|Finding Portal to Dragonia Machination of Dragonia Screenshot 5.png|Entering Portal Machination of Dragonia Screenshot 6.png|Entering Dragonia Machination of Dragonia Screenshot 7.png|Time Limit and Point Multiplier Machination of Dragonia Screenshot 8.png|Dragonia Machination of Dragonia Screenshot 9.png|Apocalypse Bringers Machination of Dragonia Screenshot 10.png|Fighting against a Bringer Machination of Dragonia Screenshot 11.png|Fighting an Area Boss Machination of Dragonia Screenshot 12.png|Bringer Coins Category:Event